VIVO CON UN GATO
by AnahiPG
Summary: Tengo 26 años y vivo con un gato. No lo tenía pensado, la verdad: los vídeos de Internet en los que salen haciendo monerías me dejan bastante frío, aunque a mi novia (21 años) le encantaban.


"VIVO CON UN GATO"

Tengo 26 años y vivo con un gato. No lo tenía pensado, la verdad: los vídeos de Internet en los que salen haciendo monerías me dejan bastante frío, aunque a mi novia (21 años) le encantaban. Bueno, exnovia. Me obsesione por Ginny como un idiota. Incluso estaba dispuesto a meter un gato en casa para que así se decidiera a instalarse también. Decía que era lo que le faltaba a mi apartamento de alquiler, con posters pegados a las paredes de equipos de Qudditch para parecer un hogar. Cada 5 minutos se abandona un animal en Inglaterra, así que fuimos juntos a una asociación de adopciones. Una hora después, Ginny firmaba el contrato que le comprometía como dueña de un gato adulto color jengibre, con el que yo me fui a casa mientras ella iba a la suya a por la maleta. Y una hora más tarde, me envió un mensaje diciendo: "Me voy de viaje, necesito volver a sentirme libre". Y así fue cómo empecé a cenar todas las noches solo con un gato.

1º semana con el gato: nos observamos con miradas retadoras.

El Facebook de Ginny (recuerden: mi exnovia) dice que está "viajando a Francia". Si el gato tuviera Facebook escribiría "¿dónde leches estoy y quién es este?". Me observa todo el rato; si voy al baño o me meto en la cama, ahí está, asomándose por el marco de la puerta con las orejas levantadas. Yo hago lo mismo. Si va al arenero, o se despierta de la siesta, pum, ahí estoy, clavándole los ojos. A miradas retadoras no me gana a mí un gato… Me ha tocado llevarle al veterinario porque no se come el alimento que le compré en el súper. "Un gato necesita una nutrición completa, sobre todo un gato de esta edad", me explica Neville, el veterinario, antes de cobrarme por las vacunas obligatorias y otro tanto por el alimento para gatos "exigentes".

Pero no funciona, el gato pasa de su nuevo alimento gourmet. Eso sí, le encanta mi tortilla de patatas que me roba del plato. Está claro que le gusta la comida de verdad, así que ahora cocino para dos. Reconozco que he intentado que se lo lleven de vuelta a la asociación, pero la dueña del gato es Ginny, así que colgué antes de que me denunciaran por secuestro gatuno. Total, que de momento me toca vivir con él. Además, igual a Ginny se le pasa el agobio y vuelve a casa. Le he enviado fotos del gato, a ver si así... No ha contestado, pero en Francia no habrá mucho 3G. Vamos, digo yo...

2ª semana con el gato: se ha apoderado de mi sofá.

El gato ya es el dueño de la casa. Si me acerco a la cama o al sillón (sus cosas), me pega un bufido. Además, ha pasado de la quietud a la euforia. Corre a toda prisa por la casa rebotando con las paredes, como Pinball. Menos mal que no vive nadie en el piso de al lado… He ahorrado un poco y he vuelto al veterinario para ver si es hiperactivo. "Es un gato, necesita jugar para desarrollar la musculatura", me dice el experto. Al parecer, necesita cargarse el sofá afilándose las uñas y también pelearse con el rollo del papel higiénico. Aunque su juguete favorito soy yo. Me persigue mordiéndome los pies, saltando a por mis…

Tengo miedo de volver a ponerme en pelotas delante del gato. Voy a ponerle un nombre, a ver si así me respeta más. "Nombres cortos, de un par de sílabas, los reconocen antes", me dice Neville cuando le llamo. Mientras lo pienso, aprovecho que el gato ha dejado el sofá libre para tumbarme a leer la biografía de Poderick Crookshanks, un mago del cual leí en Historia de la magia, lo sé, soy raro, de pronto, noto al gato en mis pies. Estoy a punto de recoger las piernas, asustado por estar en su sofá, pero resulta que se ha hecho una rosca. Sigo leyendo y lo veo claro: "Te llamas Crookshanks"

3ª semana con Crookshanks se lo presento a mis amigos y se lía.

Crookshanks tiene una especie de confusión animalística. Se cree que es un loro y se pasa el día subido en mi hombro. Neville (ya saben, el veterinario) dice que eso no está descrito: "A pesar de su fama de despegados, los gatos crean vínculos afectivos muy fuertes con sus dueños". Desde luego, este se ha creído que somos muy colegas porque en cuanto puede se pone a lamerme la cara. El problema no es sólo que lo haga, sino que lo vieron mis amigos el sábado, que vinieron a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla. Fue la presentación en sociedad de Crookshanks, al que no le hizo ninguna gracia la invasión. Se pasó el rato pegado a mí, como si hubieran venido un grupo de dobermans a su casa (a partir de la quinta copa, a mí también me lo parecieron).

El típico amigo que hay en todos los grupos que sube todo lo que hace cada minuto a las redes, me cazó en una foto en un momento en el que Crookshanks se metió por debajo de mi camiseta, asomando la cabecilla por el cuello, asustado. La foto acabó en Facebook yo no lo vi hasta el día siguiente que descubro que estoy etiquetado. Se me pasa el cabreo de golpe al ver que tiene más de 200 "me gusta". Miro mi móvil. Miro a Crookshanks y Abro Instagram.

4ª semana con Crookshanks : gracias al gato ligo en Tinder; esto marcha...

Años publicando fotos de paisajes en Instagram y resulta que lo único que tenía que hacer para ligar era subir fotos con un gato. Acumulo cientos de comentarios sobre lo cuqui que es Crookshanks en cada foto, mezclados con los de los capullos de mis amigos llamándome de todo. Amplío las posibilidades de conseguir citas llevándome las fotos a Tinder y en un par de días acumulo tantos matchs que tengo reuma en el dedo gordo de chatear.

Lo malo es que la mayoría son chicas aspirantes a señora loca de los gatos que quieren convencerme de que adopte otro, que uno sólo se aburre. "Es cierto que dos gatos pueden hacerse compañía mutuamente, pero son territoriales y si la casa ya es de uno de ellos, hay que introducir al nuevo poco a poco", me cuenta Neville, al que no sé ni por qué le he llamado para consultárselo porque no voy a tener dos gatos ni loco. Estoy a punto de cerrar Tinder cuando asoma por el chat la chica perfecta. Cho, 27 años, con fotos que alternan las sonrisas entre amigas con viajes. Me enamoro con el primer mensaje que me envía: "Utilizar a un gato para ligar debería ser ilegal. Por cierto, monísimo. El gato también".

5ª semana con Crookshanks : Cho conoce al gato y acabamos en urgencias.

Tras una semana de chateo con Cho, le propongo salir a tomar un café, que nos llevan hasta las copas y, de ahí, a mi casa. Crookshanks se pone medio loco cuando llega visita de madrugada, pero rollo celoso. No para de maullar y de trepar hasta mi cuello para dejar claro que ya estoy apartado. Cho es tan perfecta que se lo toma a risa mientras Crookshanks nos mordisquea. Cuando estamos intimando, empieza a decir: "Me …oy …ando". Le digo que yo también estoy excitado, hasta que me aparta de un empujón y acierta a decir la frase completa: "¡Me estoy ahogando!". Cho acaba de descubrir que tiene alergia a los gatos. La cosa acaba en urgencias con inyección de Urbasón incluida.

6ª semana con Crookshanks: otra vez solos, jugando al Mario Kart y bebiendo.

"La alergia a la proteína de la caspa del pelo de gato la sufren entre un 15 y un 30% de personas", me cuenta Neville cuando le llevo a Crookshanks para saber por qué es un homicida. Genial, mi espectro de posibles novias ha quedado aún más mermado. Intento repetir con Cho. Quedamos para ir al cine, pero sale mal. Mi jersey está lleno de pelos del gato y tenemos que salirnos de la sala antes de que la cosa acabe de nuevo en urgencias. Le propuse volver a quedar después de ir de compras para no llevar encima el espíritu de Crookshanks pero me contestó con un: "Ya vamos hablando...".

Así que, aquí estamos, un sábado por la noche, Crookshanks , el Mario Kart de la Wii y yo. Encima no consigo ganar ni una carrera porque cada vez que giro el volante Crookshanks se lanza a por él como si fuera el mejor juguete para gatos del mundo. Seis latas de cervezas de las grandes después, me quedo dormido en el sofá. Me despierta Crookshanks al rato con su habitual lamida de cara, pero esta vez no me lo quito de encima. No sé si es porque voy pedo, pero le digo: "Menos mal que estás tu aquí, compañero" y le planto un beso como de abuela. Me llega un de Ginny: "Ya estoy en Inglaterra. ¿Hablamos?". Me hago el duro hasta el domingo por la tarde, que le contesto: "Vale".

7ª semana con Crookshanks : mi ex vuelve y se quiere llevar al gato.

Ginny viene a casa a cenar, preparó todo pero solo porque tenía unas cosas en la nevera que se me iban a poner malas: carpaccio de salmón, mousse de foie y una botella de reserva. Mi exnovia se ha hecho un tatuaje de una golondrina en el cuello. Asegura que oculta un mensaje subliminal: libertad. A pesar de que a ella se le cae la baba con Crookshanks, él no está muy contento con la visita. Cuando intenta cogerle en brazos, le mete un zarpazo justo en la golondrina. ¡Toma mensaje subliminal!

Le cuento a Ginny que Neville me dijo que los gatos son muy sensibles a los olores cítricos y que quizás no le guste la colonia que lleva. Durante la cena, Ginny me cuenta que ha hecho un curso de surf ballet y que está pensando en montar una escuela. El vino surte efecto y, al rato, dejo de hacerme el duro. Un par de copas más y le confieso que la echo de menos. En el último sorbo encuentro el valor para darle un beso, pero Ginny no me deja y me cuenta que ha vuelto a Inglaterra para vivir con su nuevo novio, el profesor de Ballet. "Quiero llevarme a mi gato". Tragedia.

8ª semana con Crookshanks : como no hay custodia compartida llega el drama.

He buscado junto con Luna abogados de animales, que lo de repartirse el gato es habitual en divorcios. No tengo muchas posibilidades; carezco de dinero para pagar al abogado, y según Ginny yo sólo fui una aventura y ese estatus no te da derecho a la custodia compartida. El gato está a su nombre, para los de la asociación es de ella, así que no hay nada que hacer. Cuando Ginny llega a mi casa con su novio Draco (tan guapo como cabía esperar), Crookshanks parece que se huele lo que va a pasar.

Trato de cogerle, pero me pega arañazos como los de nuestros primeros días juntos. Cuando lo intenta Draco, Crookshanks se encarga de llevarse un trozo de labio en la uña. ¡Ese es mi chico! Al final, el gato se rinde y entra en el trasportín, llorando. No le digo adiós porque se me ha metido algo en el ojo y tengo que ir al baño a sacármelo. Me quedo sólo en mi casa por primera vez en meses. Abro una cerveza y pongo el Mario Kart. Ahora puedo darle vueltas al volante sin tener que girar también al gato, pero pierdo todas las carreras.

9ª semana sin con Crookshanks

Planazo para el finde: ¡Me he comprado la Wii U! Mientras conecto los cables, llaman a la puerta. Resulta que han alquilado el piso de al lado y tengo una nueva vecina. No viene sola… ¡Ha traído a Crookshanks! Mi gato se lanza a mi cuello y ronronea mientras me lame la cara. Hermione, que es como se llama la vecina con sonrisa de las que iluminan, me cuenta que se lo encontró frente al portal. "Los gatos son capaces de recorrer grandes distancias para volver hasta sus casas guiándose con los señuelos de orina que dejan", recuerdo lo que me contó Neville cuando le pregunté si el gato se podía escapar por la ventana.

Llamo a Ginny, pero me responde Draco que no sabía ni que Crookshanks se había escapado. Resulta que Hermione es abogada, así que, con una llamada consigue que los de la asociación cambien el nombre del dueño de Crookshanks por el mío para siempre. Además de inteligente, encantadora, soltera y de mi edad, Hermione tiene otras dos cualidades que la convierten en perfecta: le encantan los gatos y no les tiene alergia. Y a Crookshanks le gusta ella, se pasea por entre sus piernas como tirando de ellas para que se quede. Así que invito a Hermione a cenar. Mientras nos comemos una tortilla de patatas nos contamos la vida, aunque hablamos más del futuro porque nos estamos imaginando sin decirlo como sería tenerlo juntos. El gato se come su parte de la tortilla (más de la mitad) y se acurruca a dormir sobre las piernas de Hermione. Igual es el vino, pero creo que Crookshanks me ha guiñado un ojo. Gracias, compañero.

Nota: Está historia fue tomada de una nota por ser el día del gato (La historia es real), lo único que hice fue adaptarla al Harmony ¿Queda perfecta no? Ayer 20 de Febrero fue día del gato y nosotros sabemos que el Harmony tiene un gato hermoso que haría lo que sea por Hermione y por Harry.


End file.
